


Oh Eddie

by captaincharisma



Series: Reddie One Shots [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT (Movies - Muschietti) RPF, IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, it has a happy ending so it's not all bad, self harm warning, suicide warning, this is sadly gay, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincharisma/pseuds/captaincharisma
Summary: based off the song Oh Ana by Mother Mother
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Reddie One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567474
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Oh Eddie

_I'll be god today, hold my head under that bath and breathe away_   
_Slit my wrists and watch that blood evaporate_

Eddie stared at the razor blade that sat on the counter. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with it yet, but he was using it. Was he going to slit his throat? Drown himself instead? Bleed out in the tub like his best friend did? There were so many options on how to end his life, they kind of overwhelmed him even more than he already was.

The day hadn't gone too well. Eddie finally decided to tell Richie how he felt. When he finished, Richie just stared at him in silence. Eddie had tears welling up in his eyes and before he knew it, he was out the door and sitting his own bathroom. He was nothing but a big fat faggot to the only boy who ever made him that way, he just **knew it.**

  
_Being this godly can't be good for Ana's safety_   
_Ana hear me_

A voice echoed through the door and it sounded familiar, but Eddie tried to block it out as best as possible.

"Eddie? Eddie? Eddie come on! Open the door!" They sounded panicked and stressed, but who was Eddie to decide?

_I'll play god today, anti up and play that god a poker game_   
_Walk away with all our little god's spare change_

Eddie began to drag the silver metal across the flesh that covered his bony wrist, and the blood overflowed like a plugged sink. He smiled at the pretty color that his blood made with the water. The bathroom smelled like mangoes, but the water said crimson waves were about to wash out the tropics.

_Playing this god it can't be good for Ana's safety_   
_Ana hear me_

"Eddie.. Eddie please open the door before I have to bust it down.." Eddie continued to ignore the pleading voice, and just watched at his blood made a masterpiece in front of him. It wasn't long until the door was swung open and none other than Richie Tozier was standing there in tears. His eyes were glossed over as he examined Eddie in the tub. It wasn't a perverted way; it was more of a 'what have you done?' sort of way.

_Oh Ana, I'll be with you still_   
_You are the angel that I couldn't kill_

"What are you doing here?' Eddie's words were slurred a bit from drifting in and out of consciousness, but Richie understood.

"Why, Eddie? Why did you wait? Why are you doing this?' Richie was beginning to choke on his words as he panicking to help stop the profuse bleeding, multitasking a call to 911.

_I'll fake god today, hop up on a cloud and watch the world decay_   
_Ana on my shoulders and we'll laugh away_

Eddie laughed. He fucking laughed. He just stared at Richie until Richie grabbed his face. Then his laughter stopped. Richie tried to catch his breath to speak, but it was like he couldn't put the words together.

"I love you too much and I can't watch you ever love someone who isn't me." It seemed like a childish reason, a stupid reason, but Eddie couldn't live if he was going to have to watch Richie fall in love with some girl even though Richie knew how he felt.

  
_Faking this god it can't be good for Ana's safety_   
_Ana hear me, Ana baby, I'm not crazy_

"I love you, Eddie. Please, please I love you so much. You can't leave me here like this. You can't leave me at all.." Richie was sobbing by this time and he could hear the sirens in the distance, knowing that his love was on the edge of his own extinction. He just wiped the soap off of Eddie's lips and kissed him with no regrets. 

_Oh Ana, I'll be with you still_

Eddie kissed him back with any life he had left. It was all he ever dreamed about since he 14, kissing Richie Tozier. It just sucked that it had to take his death for Richie to realize how he felt. Eddie's breathing was slowing down and he could feel everything shutting down. Richie pulled away from him and ran his thumb across Eddie's cheek. They both smiled at each other and Eddie spoke his last words.

"I'll always be with you, my love.. you were my one." And that was it. Eddie Kaspbrak had taken his last breath right at the paramedics walked through the threshold of the bathroom, through the door that Richie had basically torn off the hinges. Richie laid there beside the tub as they pulled Eddie's lifeless body out of the water and onto a stretcher thinking they had a chance of saving this poor kid's life.

Richie knew that Eddie was gone and there was nothing he could do, but return the favor so that they could finally be in love with no hesitation, no regret, and no worry. 

Richie grabbed Eddie's anxiety pills out of the cabinet, and downed the rest of the bottle. It didn't take long for Richie to start getting sick and throwing up, but he was trying his best to keep it down because he didn't want to live in a world without Eddie Kaspbrak.

Ten minutes passed and Richie was lifeless on the bathroom floor. The crime scene investigators found him minutes later, checking for a pulse, and finding nothing.

_You are the angel that I couldn't kill_

Eddie was walking through Derry again like nothing had ever happened. He had no cuts, he had no wounds, he had no anything.. He was plain old Eddie Kaspbrak. Happy with himself, but unhappy with his love. Until he saw him. He saw Richie coming down the street with open arms. He didn't think twice. He grabbed Richie and held him like there was no tomorrow. They didn't kiss, they didn't swoon, they didn't say I love you. Richie only said one thing.

"Our love was something you couldn't kill."


End file.
